


Untitled

by Lexys23



Series: Untitled [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:44:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23
Summary: "I think I'm going to ask him to marry me," Paige said, out of nowhere. Emma looked at her through the review mirror. Summer turned around and stared at her. Both women were in shock.





	Untitled

****_Beep…_

_Beep…_

_Beep…_

Emma opened her eyes. The  _beeping_  sound was loud to her. She started at the white wall over her. She tried to sit up, but the pain from her ribs stopped her. She didn't remember what had happened. She didn't know where she was. She looked around, and noticed the room looked exactly like a hospital room. She tried to remember what had happened, why she was at the hospital. She looked around the room. There was nothing that was coming to her mind. She tried to move her arm, but she hissed in pain.

She heard the door open. She looked over and frowned when she saw her friends enter. She tried to sit up again, but she groaned in pain.

"No, stay down," AJ whispered, as she placed her hand on the blond Australian's shoulder.

Dean Ambrose took the chair and sat down next to her. He reached over and grabbed her hand, the uninjured hand. "How are you doing?" he asked, his voice low and hurt. He had been scared, worried.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck," she commented. Her voice cracking from the lack of use. She had expected her friends to laugh, but they all looked sad. They all looked heartbroken. "What happened?"

Seth took the step forward. He sat down on the bed and looked at her. "You were in a car accident."

"What?"

"The other driver was drunk. He didn't see your car, and he rammed into it. You were in a coma for two weeks," he told her, his eyes shining with tears.

"Did anyone—was everyone okay?"

Seth and Dean looked at each other, they didn't know what to say.

"Summer was with you guys, she wasn't hurt as much you guys," AJ responded, her eyes welling up with tears.

"You guys? Who else was with me?" Emma asked, as she tried to remember. No one responded, letting her think about what had happened.

"Paige? She-she's not here. If she wasn't with us, she would have been here," Emma said, frowning. She looked at the four people in there with her. "Where's Paige? Is she okay?"

Seth rushed out of the room. AJ looked away, and Dean stared at her hand. Roman looked at Emma before answering.

"She-she didn't have her seatbelt. She was in the back seat when the guy hit. She got the worse of it."

"Is she okay?" Emma asked, her voice stronger. She looked at AJ, who seemed to be crying, at Dean, who placed his head next to Emma's stomach, to Roman, who looked ready to cry.

"Emma, there was nothing they could do," Roman whispered, looking to the ground.

"No! You're lying! She's okay!" Emma shouted, tears streaming down her face. Her heart monitor started to beat quickly. Dean shot up and pulled her close.

"Ssh, you have to stay calm," he whispered, his voice cracking.

"She's not gone! This is a dream, this is just a bad dream," Emma whispered, tears in her eyes.

**Untitled**

" _I'll see you at home," Paige whispered, as she gently kissed Seth. She had been dating him for three years. Seth had been interested in her when they had their intertwined storylines._

" _Are you sure you don't want to go with me?" Seth asked, not letting her go._

" _I promised Emma and Summer. I haven't been able to spend a lot of time with them lately," Paige whispered. She wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be home soon. We're just going to eat, probably in some fast food restaurant. I'll be home soon. You'll wake up with me in your arm."_

" _Promise?" Seth asked, looking into her dark brown eyes._

_Paige nodded. He sighed and let her go. He watched her go._

_The three women were laughing in the car. Emma was driving. Summer was in the passenger's seat. Paige was in the backseat, behind Emma. They were catching up with their lives._

" _I think I'm going to ask him to marry me," Paige said, out of nowhere._

_Emma looked at her through the review mirror. Summer turned around and stared at her. Both women were in shock._

" _But he's a guy," Summer said, frowning._

" _So?"  
_

" _Isn't the guy suppose to propose?" the blond asked again._

_Paige shook her head and laughed. "Not really. It's expected, but that's not how it_ should _be. It's just a sexist role. I'm not going to conform to that," she responded._

" _You guys are cute together," Emma told the Brit. She shot her friend a smile._

" _I never expected to be this happy with someone. Let alone marry them at twenty-two," Paige said, a smile on her face._

_Emma and Summer smiled, seeing their friend so happy. Emma frowned when she saw a pale hand reach over and change the station._

" _I got a ring," she said, with a huge smile on her face. She sat back on her seat and moved to the rhythm of the song. She reached over to put her seatbelt back on._

_Summer looked at Paige, ready ask to look at the ring, when her eyes widened. She didn't have time to say anything when the truck crashed into the car._

_Most of the impact hit the backside, but a good part hit the driver's seat. Emma's head slammed into the steering wheel. Everything else happened too quickly._

_Summer opened her eyes and tried to look at her friends. The car was upside down. She turned over and saw Emma. She was unconscious, blood dripping from her head. Summer groaned as she turned around to see Paige, but she was gone. She was not in the car. It caused Summer to panic._

_Summer felt her heart try to beat out of her chest. She was having a hard time breathing. She started to see spots. She heard someone speaking to her, but it was too far away. Everything went black, and she didn't remember what happened after._

**Untitled**

Seth sat on the ground, in front of Emma's room. He was staring at the item in his hand. He closed his eyes while he thought about the news. When he received the news.

_Seth was watching TV when there was knocking on the door. He smiled, thinking it that it was Paige. He opened it and frowned when he saw Dean._

" _Did you hear?" he asked, his eyes looking around frantically._

" _Hear what?"_

" _Emma, Paige, and Summer. There was an accident. They are at the hospital."_

_Seth felt his blood turn cold. He stared at his best friend, not sure what to do._

_Everything was a blur to him. Before he knew it, he was at the hospital, asking for the three women. They kept telling them that it was only family. They could only talk to family._

_Once the doctors got Dean's name, they told them about Emma. He was her next-to-kin. They told him about her broken wrist, her broken leg, and the swelling of Emma's brain. They told him they wouldn't know for sure if Emma was going to be okay, until the swelling went down, but they told him it was looking good._

_The doctors then told Roman what had happened, as he was listed for Summer. They told him that Summer had lost some blood, she broke her arm, but she was going to be okay. She would wake up in a few hours._

_They wouldn't release anything of Paige, until he shouted that they were engaged. He told the doctor that she was his fiancé, and all he wanted to know was that she was okay. The look on the doctor's face told them everything. They told him that they found her a few feet away from the car. Majority of her bones were broken. Her head was split open. They told him that her heart had stopped before they got there. They told him that they found something in her hand, and they gave him a bundled up item._

_Seth took it, but he didn't look at it. He just stood there. She was gone. Paige was dead. The love of his life was gone._

" _She promised," he whispered, his voice broken. He felt someone place their hand on his shoulder, but he didn't respond. Usually he would shrug it off and give a comeback, but not that time. "She promised she would come back, why did she break her promise?"_

_Dean and Roman looked at their younger man with sadness in there eyes. They didn't know what to say. They had lost one of their own. Roman lost a best friend, Dean lost a sister, and Seth just lost his love._

_Dean quietly asked if they wanted to go to Summer's room, to wait for her to wake up. Seth numbly nodded, and Roman led him to his girlfriend's room. They sat around the door, while they digested the news._

_Seth took the moment to take out the cloth and unwrapped it. He frowned when he saw a ring in there. He could tell it was a man's ring. He knew it was for him, but he didn't know why._

_They heard someone groan, and they all looked up at Summer. She was slowly opening her eyes. Roman was the first to her, and he held her hand. Dean and Seth stood on her other side. They wanted her open her eyes._

_Her eyes widened, as she looked around. Roman leaned towards her. "It's okay. You're okay."_

_She continued to look around, but seemed to calm down a bit._

" _Th-the car. Emma. Paige. Okay?" she asked. She didn't seem like she knew where she was._

" _They are okay, just rest. We'll talk tomorrow," Seth answered, looking at her._

_Summer nodded and fell back to sleep. Roman and Dean pulled Seth outside._

" _Why did you say that?" Roman asked, frowning. He didn't want to lie to Summer, but he couldn't change what Seth had said._

" _It's going to break her," he said, his voice lacking of emotion. "She just woke up. We can't hurt her like that. She doesn't even know what's going on. She has so many drugs in her, if we tell her, we can lose her too."_

_Dean noticed that Seth looked ready to cry. He pulled Seth close. He wrapped his arms around his brother. Seth cried._

**Untitled**

_They returned the next morning. Summer was up and smiled when she saw them._

" _How are Emma and Paige?" she asked, leaning towards her boyfriend._

" _Emma is in a coma. They told me that she slammed her head on the steering wheel. And they won't know the damage until the swelling goes down," Dean explained._

" _Oh no," Summer exclaimed, her eyes welling up with tears. "But she's going to be okay,_ right _?"_

_There was a knock on the door. They all turned and saw AJ there. "I heard what happened. I wanted to make sure you guys were okay."_

_Summer smiled. "I'm fine. Just have to let my arm heal."_

_AJ nodded and entered. She placed one of the three teddy bears she had next to Summer. She thanked her and turned to Dean._

" _She's going to be okay," the so-called Lunatic Fringe said, giving the blond a small smile, "we're just waiting for her to wake up. She'll wake up."_

" _What happened to the other driver?" AJ asked, looking curious._

_Roman and Dean looked at Seth, not sure what to say. Roman decided to answer. "He's going to jail."_

" _Why?" Summer asked, wondering if he had been drunk._

" _Drunk driving and manslaughter," Seth whispered, as he looked at the ring in his hand._

" _Manslaughter?" AJ asked._

" _Paige gave you the ring?" Summer asked at the same time when she saw the ring._

_Seth looked up, his eyes shining with tears. "For what?"_

" _She didn't ask you?" Summer asked, confused._

_Dean looked from the ring to Summer. He knew Paige was unconventional. He knew it was not their anniversary; it wasn't Seth's birthday. She wouldn't buy a ring that expensive for no reason. "Oh no," he whispered when he realized what the question was. "No, please tell me no."_

" _What? Dean, Summer, what was she going to ask?" Seth demanded, his tears piling up in his eyes._

" _She was going to ask you to marry her," Summer answered, confused._

_Seth shot up and threw the ring across the room. "NO!"_

_Summer and AJ looked scared, worried, and confused. They didn't know what was going on._

" _Dean, take him out before he hurts someone," Roman ordered, as he stood between the women and Seth. Dean nodded and led Seth out._

" _No!_ Fuck _you! This isn't happening!_ Fuck _all of you!" he shouted, as his brother led him out of the room._

" _Roman, what's going on? Please tell me nothing is wrong. Please tell me he reacted that way because he wanted to propose to Paige, please," AJ begged, her eyes shining with tears._

_Roman had tears streaming down his face as he shook his head._

" _What's going on?!" Summer shouted, angry. "Tell me."_

" _Paige—she," he choked up, thinking of how to say it. "There was nothing that they could have done."_

" _No," Summer whispered, shaking her head. "No, she can't be."_

" _She's gone," Roman whispered. He dropped himself and cried. AJ rushed to him and hugged him. It had hurt her to see him cry._

_The three cried for Paige._

**Untitled**

Seth stared at the ring in his hand. He tried to swallow the knot in his throat. He clenched his fist around the ring.

"You promised me," he whispered, "you promised me you would come back. You promised you would be in my arms when I woke up. You lied to me Paige."

He looked up when he saw Dean walk up to him. Dean sat down next to him.

"She broke her promise, Dean," Seth told his best friend.

Dean looked at him, with broken eyes. "I know."

"It hurts," Seth cried out, as he clenched his shirt. "It hurts so much."

"I know."

"I just want her back."

"I know Seth, I do too."

Seth cried, and Dean pulled him towards him. Dean started to sob quietly. Both men cried. "We'll help you. We're all in this together," the brunette told him, after he stopped crying.

Seth nodded. Dean hoped that they would be able to move on. He hoped he would be able to help Seth. He hoped he'd get out of the tunnel himself. He just hoped. Why did it have to happen to them?

 


End file.
